


Brittany's Dream

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 3, Elopement/Running Away, Episode 6x08, F/F, M/M, Seblaine Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Elopement: Any marriage performed in haste, with a limited public engagement period or without a public engagement period. (Wikipedia)





	Brittany's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 AU based off of my 2017 Seblaine Week fic The Favor: Santana sends Sebastian to check on Blaine the night Klaine engagement implodes as payment for a favor he owes her. You don't have to read the Favor but it would help. It's only 1233 words.
> 
> Like the Favor, I follow canon as much as possible. However, in this there are two months in-between the Klaine kiss outside of Rachel’s and the Brittana wedding.
> 
> There will also be no Santana’s Abuela storyline. While it is still Brittana's wedding, its not a Brittana story. I love including Brittana in my writings but I do not write their story as I feel I couldn’t do them justice. Of course, that never stopped me from writing Seblaine ;)

 

**1 week prior to the Brittana Wedding**

“Britt? Sweetie? Are you sure about this?”

“Of course, I am. I’m a genius, aren’t I? They belong together, San. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. But, we’re going to need some help.”

**Day of the Brittana Wedding**

Blaine stood in the outbuilding staring at cardboard cut-outs of him and Kurt wearing actual tuxedoes. Sue had tricked them into coming with a fake Brittana emergency and now Brittany was rambling about how he and Kurt had made her brave in high school and it broke her heart when they called off their wedding.

“Okay. I still don't get what you're talking about, though” he told them. Honestly, he had no clue and it wasn’t him being oblivious this time. Brittany had a unique way of phrasing things and he couldn’t understand where this particular train of thought was going.

“Yes, you do, just think about it.” Kurt appeared to be just as in the dark as he was but there also seemed to be some sort of non-verbal communication going on between him and Sue. It was weird but he let go when the reality of the situation finally took shape…Oh my god! They want to Kurt and I to get married! Today! Ok, ok, Kurt’s right. Santana would never let it happen. Well, she would never let it happen if Kurt was one of the grooms considering what he said after the proposal.

And then hell literally froze over.

“Oh, well, I would think again” Santana sing-songed as she came out from behind a screen. “Turns out I am a lot like the Godfather on a wedding day. And as crazy as this all sounds, I couldn't deny my bride her only wish. All you have to do is say yes.”

The next thing Blaine knew he was walking down the aisle with Santana on his arm, Kurt up front smiling back at him. How did this happen? Did he really say the months without Kurt had been hard? No, they hadn’t. He had Sebastian.

They had come back to Ohio when they heard Dalton was shutting the Warblers down. Both of them had regrets when it came to the group and wanted to do whatever they could to stop it. At first, it was just Blaine who would go. He had been cut from NYADA but was in the process of suing them because Carmen Tibideaux had refused to accept his diagnosis of depression for a medical leave of absence. He didn’t want to go back but he also didn’t want it on his academic record. So, since he was in limbo until everything settled he had the time.

Sebastian’s decision to go had been just as easy. He had been considering taking a year off for a while. He had no idea what he wanted for his future and didn’t want to take meaningless classes while he figured it out. The problem was getting Blaine to believe helping the Warblers was what he _wanted_ to do and not what he felt he _had_ to do. After a month of daily conversations on the subject, Blaine finally relented and when Dalton accepted their offer, he surprised Sebastian by kissing him. They went back to Ohio as boyfriends.

Everything was perfect until the whole elevator fiasco. He admitted right away he kissed Kurt but only to get out of there. Sebastian seem ok with it (at least Blaine’s part) but a week later he was gone. That was two months ago and yes, Kurt had been supportive. He never once said _I told you so_ , at least not to his face. But marrying him?

And, why was Kitty smiling at him like she’s up to something?

When he reached the front Kurt grabbed his hands then Burt whispered something into Kurt’s ear which made both father and son smile. Blaine quickly looked over to Sam. He thought maybe through their psychic Blam connection he could get some understanding, but his BFF had the same devious smile as Kitty. What the hell?

Kurt squeezed his hand and he was brought back to his reality. Wait, what did Burt say?

“And for standing up here and showing all of us that love and marriage is so much bigger than we thought it could be. And also so much simpler. Love and marriage is when two people say to one another I love you because I love you. And I know this is gonna be one heck of a ride. But I don't want to do it unless I can do it with you. So, let’s get this show on the road. If anyone knows why these couples cannot be married speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this” Blaine spoke up, sending gasps throughout the crowd. Watching Klaine walk down the aisle with Brittana had been mind-blowing. This was 10 times better(?)...worse(?)…no, better.

The surprises didn’t end there

“About damn time Blainers” Santana said as she let out a loud sigh of relief.

Sam walked over and stood in between Kurt and Blaine…just in case. “Yeah Dude, took you long enough.”

“My face was beginning to hurt from all the fake smiling” Kitty added as she walked forward and took up position next to Sam…just in case.

This time Blaine was more than willing to admit he was oblivious to whatever the hell was going on. “I don’t understand.”

“You don’t understand?!” Kurt screamed, lunging at Blaine (technically Sam because he was in the way). Fortunately, Mike and Puck were able to grab him in time. Burt thanked them and moved Kurt far enough away he couldn’t go after Blaine again, but close enough they could hear any explanations.

While Rachel and Mercedes went to help Burt, Brittany took Blaine’s hand and gave him a simple yet all-knowing smile. “I didn’t lie when I said I looked up to you and Kurt in high school. You did help me be brave, but it was my turn to help you. You had to be sure Kurt was out of your system and he had to get his head out of his ass.”

“Kurt?”

“No silly…him.”

Brittany pointed to the back of the barn. Blaine closed his eyes and then slowly reopened them, unable to believe what he saw. “Bas?”

“Hey, what about me?” Cooper asked as he walked into the barn and stood next to Sebastian. “I’m the one who flew to Paris to set this idiot straight and then got him on a plane to get back here in time.”

The arrival of Sebastian and Cooper sent Kurt into complete hysterics. “What is the Meerkat doing at my wedding?!”

“I’d like to know that as well.” As happy as Blaine was to see the man he still loved, there was a bitterness to his tone. Sebastian had just left, no note, no call. Kurt may have broken his heart when he called off their engagement but Sebastian disappearing like that shattered it. “When you left, you didn’t just leave me. You left the Warblers. They looked up to you.”

“I’m so sorry, Killer. I know I fucked everything up. I couldn’t get the thoughts out of my head…the ones I had when you were missing because that bitch trapped you and Hummel in an elevator. Then when you told me you had to kiss him so she would let you out…”

“You did WHAT?!” Coach Beiste yelled at Sue, knowing exactly what bitch Sebastian was referring to. Mrs. Anderson jumped out of her seat and started running after the now fleeing principal. Pamela may have already been half-drunk but she was amazingly agile on 4-inch heels, even in the mud. Cooper rolled his eyes and went to fetch his mother. It wouldn’t be the first time and he knew she hadn’t gone far. The police were waiting outside to arrest Sue. Evidently, she had gotten the money for her fake elevator by embezzling funds from the district.

Sebastian began to walk toward the front but Blaine held up his hand as a sign for him to stop. “I told you what happened. How the creepy Saw Sue wouldn’t let us out until we kissed. You said you believed me.”

“I did but then I saw you kiss Hummel in front of Rachel’s house. I had come back from New York early and wanted to surprise you.”

Blaine tried to connect the pieces of what Sebastian was trying to explain. He remembered Sebastian couldn’t go to the _Goodbye to Rachel’s Childhood Home_ party because he was in New York, interviewing with Columbia for his return. Now that the Warblers good name had been restored and they were on their way to Regionals, Blaine and Sebastian had been making plans to move back to New York at the end of the school year. After settling with NYADA, Blaine had been accepted to NYU. While he still planned to study music, the time he spent at Dalton rekindled his desire to become a teacher.

All of that made sense but... “I didn’t kiss Kurt at Rachel’s. What are you talking about?”

Sam stepped back in front of him. “I know this is going to sound crazy but we’re all pretty sure Kurt was hypnotizing you. I found out Sue had been hypnotizing me to sabotage Rachel getting the New Directions off the ground.”

“Sam, you’re right. That’s crazy.”

“Not so much” Kitty told him, taking over from where Sam left off. “I saw Sammy a couple of times when he was all Zombie Sam and knew something was wrong. It wasn’t hard to figure out it only happened after he talked to Sue and Kurt was constantly in Sue’s office. Then after the elevator you began looking at Kurt differently…all puppy-dog eyes. But, it never happened when Sebastian was with you and it wasn’t you hiding some rekindled love for Hummel. It was obvious something strange was going on. Come on Blaine, as much as I loved our New Directions, did you honestly think I would subject myself to the TV show flameout and her entourage of one by choice?”

“She’s good, Dude. Femme Fatal could totally be our sidekick.”

“Excuse me? I would be the sidekick? Guess I won’t be singing _Against All Odds_ anytime soon because apparently you are not the only one whoever really knew me at all.”

While most of those in attendance remained enthralled by the action up front (Like seriously…where was the popcorn?), Burt was attempting to rationalize what he was hearing. “Son, tell them this is all just a big misunderstanding.” Kurt’s inability to look his dad in the eyes admitted everything he wouldn’t. “Oh, Kurt.”

“Blaine, you love ME…not HIM!” Kurt broke away from his dad, but still couldn’t get to Blaine, frustrating him even more. “We’ve loved each other since we were 16. Yes, I got scared but I realized my mistake, I promise. You just needed to be reminded of how much we belong together.”

“By hypnotizing me? Kurt, that’s insane…and possibly illegal. Even if you hadn’t, you must have known Sue was hypnotizing Sam. You acted like you were working to bring back the New Directions but in reality, you were sabotaging them.”

Rachel had heard enough. “Kurt, how could you?! You begged me to let you work with me for your NYADA project.” Mercedes was the only thing holding Rachel back, so Puck went to help. Saying Kurt’s bestie was out for blood was underestimating situation.

“Please, Rachel, tell Blaine how I did all of this for him.”

“You worked with Sue, Kurt. I can’t forgive that.” And then…“Oh my god, she was hypnotizing Sam and you knew? I slept with Sam and he was hypnotized into having feelings for me?!” Puck let go of Rachel but Kurt was able to escape her wrath (for the moment at least) by hiding behind his father.

“You slept with Rachel?” Kitty asked Sam in a tone more aggravated than questioning.

“Uh, yeah. Hypnotized, remember? Well, not at that moment but you get it.”

“We are _so_ talking about this later.”

Santana stepped forward to take control of the rapidly deteriorating situation. “Ok, before we discuss Hummel or the fascinating yet kind of creepy relationship developing between the assistant football coach and the cheerleader, although decidedly less creepy than when Trouty was dating the school nurse, can we remember we are here for a wedding?”

“Oh, Brittany, Santana, I’m so sorry about all of this” Blaine told them, guilt washed all over his face. “I’ve ruined your wedding.”

“Not even close.” Santana gave him a wink then went to Burt “Mr. Hummel, I’m sorry you got dragged into this. It was never part of the plan.”

“While I don’t approve of your methods, I unfortunately understand the reasoning. Santana, I’m sorry as well but it would be inappropriate for me to marry you and Brittany, especially if Blaine and Sebastian are involved. Come on, Kurt. We have a lot to discuss.” Kurt tried to protest but when Blaine turned his back on him, he left quietly.

The entire barn was eerily silent, almost as if everyone had to take time to catch their breath. Santana spoke first as she tried not to laugh at the shell-shocked Blaine. “Listen to me Frodo, I told you back when this started that I could not deny my bride her only wish on our wedding day.”

“But Brittany said her wish was for Kurt and I to get married.”

“Nope” Brittany giggled, delighted in the progress of her master plan. “I never said I wanted you to marry Kurt. I said I was heart broken when your engagement ended, and I was. Then I said I wanted my dream to come true but you guys, and Sue, assumed I meant you and Kurt getting married.”

Blaine decided to not bother trying to understand and just go with it. “That wasn’t your dream?”

“No, my dream was for a Glee Club wedding and this has been better than I could have wished for. Drama, surprises, back-stabbing, yelling, tears, a new relationship no one saw coming, possible criminal activity, threats of violence, Mr. Schue clueless to everything going on around him. The only thing missing is a big musical number.” Once again, Brittany turned to face the back of the barn then looked disappointed when nothing happened.

“Brittany said the only thing missing is a big musical number” Cooper yelled, race-walking up the aisle as he hurried his mother back to her seat.

Blaine heard them before he saw them…the Warblers singing perfectly harmonized backgrounds, Ohs and Ahs. However, it wasn’t only the current group. Members from both his and Sebastian’s years were there as well.

When Sebastian began to sing it was hard for Blaine not to melt into a puddle of goo but if the man wanted forgiveness, he was going to have to work for it.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold,_  
_Can't change what the future may hold_  
_But, I want you in it_  
_Every hour, every minute_

 _This world can race by far too fast_  
_Hard to see while it's all flying past_  
_But, it's clear now,_  
_When you're standing here now_  
_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

 _All I want to do_  
_Is come running home to you_  
_Come running home to you_  
_And all my life I promise to_  
_Keep running home to you_  
_Keep running home_  
_To you_

Blaine broke his connection with Sebastian to look over at Brittany and Santana. Brittany looked so happy. Maybe all this really was about giving her her dream wedding.

 _All I want to do_  
_Is come running home to you_  
_Come running home to you_

 _And all my life I promise to_  
_Keep running home to you_  
_Keep running home_  
_Home to you_

 _Can't say how the days will unfold_  
_Can't change what the future may hold_  
_But, I want you in it_  
_Every hour, every minute_

Sebastian ended the song standing only a few inches in front of Blaine. He (and everyone else) stared at him but his blank expression left him (and everyone else) confused. “Killer?”

“You sang me the song from The Flash?”

Not what Sebastian (and everyone else) expected. “It seemed appropriate.”

“Bas, what are you doing? When Santana and Brittany got engaged you said if you ever got married you’d elope and avoid the drama of a wedding.”

“I thought you’d say that.” He reached into his pocket and handed Blaine a piece of paper.

_Elopement: Any marriage performed in haste, with a limited public engagement period or without a public engagement period._

“Blaine, I love you. I’ve loved you even when I thought you would never love me. Like I said, I know I fucked up by running away but I’m back and I will never leave you like that again.”

“Bas…”

“And we can still elope-elope. I promise on some random day in the near future you and I will fly to New York and make this legal. Think of today as a big party with friends who will do anything for you. For us.”

“Bas…”

“And if that’s not enough, this summer we can pick a few days to go to Paris to get married...again. Well, a few days as in August 7th because that’s the day my mother told the rest of my family. She’s so excited…”

Sebastian’s rambling was stopped by Blaine’s lips on his. A collective cheer went up from everyone there, the loudest being the “Yay!” from Brittany. “Ok, let’s get this wedding started for real this time. Sugar, go tell the caterers we will need the extra tables. New New New Directions, go with her and get chairs for the Warblers. Sebastian, Cooper, come with me to get your tuxedoes. Everyone give us 20 minutes. Dad, that’s more than enough time for you to go to the bathroom.”

**The Real Brittana (and Seblaine) Wedding**

Blaine linked Santana’s arm in his then leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Tana, I will never be able to repay you for everything you’ve done for me and Bas.”

“It was all Brit.”

“No, it was you. When Kurt broke our engagement, you called in your favor with Sebastian and had him check on me. You are the reason he came back into my life.”

“Well, that was technically Trouty. He was going nuts worrying about you.” Blaine squeezed her arm so she would see his expression. “Fine, one day you will owe me a favor. I guess I really am the Godfather on my wedding day.”

“A favor? I’m pretty sure I owe you my first born. Now, come on, Godfather. Let’s go get married…for real this time.”

As the two of them began up the aisle, Santana focused on her beautiful bride and realized something. When she asked Brittany to marry her, she promised she would make all of her dreams come true. That was when she heard about the Glee Club wedding. While it sounded ridiculous, it was doable. She had been more concerned about what Brittany said was her only other dream.

And Blaine had just solved her problem.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where I acknowledge that I used (a lot) canon dialogue in this story. I also acknowledge that I am in no way affiliated with the television series Glee.
> 
> I am not a fan of Wikipedia but their definition fit.
> 
> Don’t blame me for hypnosis. That was canon’s fault. I just used it to my advantage.
> 
> Running Home to You: Pasek, Benj; Paul, Justin 2017
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
